


Two Kylo Rens

by Dosadi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Undercover Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosadi/pseuds/Dosadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, as undercover Matt, meets himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kylo Rens

Kylo Ren was shocked to run into ‘himself’ in the corridor of the starkillerbase.

If he were not wearing his Radar Technician outfit, he would have beat the ’other him’ up, but at that moment he just froze. When he was able to blink again, the ’other’ was gone. He was asking everybody if they had seen Kylo Ren, however nobody seem to have spot this ’ghost’ of him.

He concluded that becoming _’too sith’_ does strange things with his mind.

Heading back to his quarter at a very late hour he found ‘himself’ once again. This time ‘he’ was lying on his bed fully dressed up, he hasn’t even removed the boots or the mask. It was odd how gentle the sleeping version of him looked like and he made a mental note to punch everybody who had the same view he had now.

His curiosity and his lust for revenge were challenging each other: remove the mask with hands or with a _who-know-how-deep-cut_ of his lightsaber?

Matt stopped before carrying out his decision and reasoned:  what if the copy-Kylo Ren had hidden weapons as he did? He better searched through the other’s pockets. As he was doing so, the sleeping Ren Knight awakened and shifted a little, thus the real Kylo Ren’s hand slipped and touched the other’s member.

For a moment both of them looked surprised then Matt jerked his hand away and got so confused to forget about his killing-urge.

“Humm, radar technician, you are very naughty!”- said the ‘Kylo Ren’ half flirting, half laughing. In this distorted voice the undercover Kylo Ren sensed some familiarity:

“General?”- he was so out of the _dark-sith-lord_ role, that he sounded like if he were the one, who got into trouble.

“I found your clothes here…”- said Hux while taking the mask off- “… and realized why I found this Matt guy incredibly strange last time I met him.” - he gave a _you-just-can-not-surpass-my-intelligent_ gaze to the clumsily standing Kylo Ren.

“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing them for this little trick.”- he added when Kylo Ren’s mind still seemed to be out of order. But just all of a sudden he got his temper back. He closed alarmingly fast the distance between them and yelled into Hux’s face from 2 inches away:

“Take it off immediately!”

“I fancy you hot-headed”- and he started calmly undoing his belt. -“But I’m afraid if you wanted to wear them again, then I’m not the only one, who needs to undress.”

Kylo Ren threw his glasses and wig to the ground, jumped on Hux and pinned him to the bed.

“Don’t mess with me again!”- he hissed into the General’s ear, then pulled him into a violent kiss.


End file.
